comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-30 - Exiles of the Stars
Karolina is sitting alone on the beach, glowing and glittering in her natural majesdanian form. Some half a mile down the beach the Leapfrog is hidden under its cloaking, but Karolina is more like an iridescent lighthouse on the dark beach. Over her shoulders she has draped a pink blanket and not too long ago she had shared it with Molly, untill she went to bed. Now she was alone again, staring up to the stars, especially to a corner where used to be a white dwarf, which was gone into a supernova together with most of her race. People she had tried to rescue but utterly failed, knowing near none of them. Kara Zor-El had been flying back to her home in San Francisco. It'd been a busy day. The mexican drug lords, then the north korean slavers, then the genociders in north africa, and that somali warlord who was about to fire that chemical weapon on the neighboring country in order to blame it on one of his enemies. Plus all the smaller stuff too. The bank robbery where she had to fight that guy who was made of sand being the worst. I mean, it didnt hurt, but it was just annoying. He called her a floozy for Rao's sake! Busy, busy day. Speaking of sand, she's flying over the beach, just under the cloud cover, when she spots some unusual stuff. Like a glowing woman, and some sort of shimmering displacement which, upon closer inspection seems ot be some sort of cloaked ... vehicle maybe? It's weird whatever it is. But she looks specifically down at the glowing girl. Pretty colors. And she looks a little... wistful maybe? She flies down. Which brings us to now. With Karolina looking up at where most of her race used to exist and now doesn't anymore, another girl's voice says, "Hey there. I'm sort of wondering - you're not from around here right? I'm Supergirl....er... Kara." She peers. "Everything okay?" Kara Zor-El is floating just a little bit up. She sort of appeared out of nowhere. Karolina was whispering almost to herself as she looked up to the empty spot of space, picking up a tune that has been far older than herself, a song from 1967. But still, it was quite much her song, remembering that Xavin did ask the chapel to learn it for their wedding - which never vame to exchanging the vows for someone decided to destroy all she had created. "Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmelade skies somebody calls you you answer quite slowly a girl with kaleidoscope eyes." Then suddenly Supergirl shows up and she aborts her sorrow song, turning the head to look at the girl clad in Uniform. "No, I am from Hollywood, Los Angeles. And considdering what has happened not too long ago I am quite ok." Karolina explains, sighing a bit, remembering they were without a roof once again after the Runaways just lost their hideout under the Tar Pits and now they were once again on the run. And it could take some time to find another hangout their parents did use. Can't life be simple at least once? "Karolina by the way. Dean. Like the actors." Kara Zor-El floats down closer to the girl, hovering there. "Sorry um... I'm not that familiar with a lot of actors in Hollywood. It's just... you know, with the glowing?" She tilts her head. "Metahuman?" then peers closer at her. Nope. Not human DNA. "Alien?" she then changes to ask, adding, "That's a really pretty song by the way, are you a singer?" Kara really needs to get an ipod and an itunes account. Karolina looks a bit perplex "No, I am not a singer. That's a song by the Beatles. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. It just reminds me of... better day." she answers, pulling her legs closer, still sitting there in her glowing glory of her Majesdane Form, which is mostly made up from energy. Like concentrated starlight. "Also I don't think Alien is a pretty nice term. Majedanian would be it. Unless I count as something Unique now. But you seriously don't know James Dean? East of Eden? Giant? He has a memorial over in LA at an observatory. He's the first who have a posthumous Academy Award Nomination and the only one who has two of those." Kara Zor-El touches ground and sits down next to her. "I don't know... alien just means that you aren't human. At least on Earth. On another planet, humans would be aliens. So... Majedanian. Is that your race?" She shrugs, smiling a bit. "I'm an alien too, by the way. I wasnt meaning it in some mean way." She then adds, pointing to herself, "Kryptonian." She then shakes her head, "And no, I havent heard of any of that. I've only been on this planet for maybe a year or so." She pauses. "The LA Observatory? I've been there! So that's who that guy is - an actor? Interesting." Karolina looks up to the stars again "Was. He died young ages ago. My father was a fan. Well, besides... something I don't want to speak of. Kryptonian? How is that planet?" She then asks, changing the topic, pointing to the spot where the supernova had happened. "Majesdane is - was - somewhere there. And I never got to see it really." Another topic that is not light weight for her stomach, but better than your supervillain parents... Kara Zor-El says, "Krypton? It's gone now. Its sun went supernova and everyone on the planet -" She pauses and peers - she said 'was.' "Your people are mostly extinct too?" she asks. Karolina shrugs slowly, her eyes absently searching the sky until they return to the location Majesdane would have been a year ago and she did not know about it. "I am not sure, but I guess... Well, I am the only one I know of to be still left. Maybe there are more, but... I can only guess if they are still out there or and fight the war I was to end of if I am the last." Hard do admit you have noone left in blood, but sometimes grease is thicker than blood. "At least I have still Xavin. And my friends." she concludes, her glowing form casting its warm sunlike aura on the beach. Kara Zor-El nods with a smile. "Is Xavin family or something? Yeah... my cousin got sent here before Krypton was destroyed. Honestly, I think maybe he has it better. Maybe it's better to not know what you lost. Probably makes it easier to acclimate to this planet." She pauses. "Sorry, I hope you have others out there. So..." She pauses, feeling oddly energized more than usual. She motions wiht her thumb behind herat where the Leapfrog would be if it was not cloaked. "Your ship?" she asks, guessing. Karolina turns away from the sky, looking at Kara "She's my fiancee. And no, we don't have a ship anymore. Xavin crashed it when returning here. Well, I was born here on earth, and then Xavin picked me up, but... well, we didn't accomplish to do what we went out to do." Karolina explains, brushing over her cheek as to hide a tear. "And that's the Leapfrog." she then adds, standing up too. ::::::::::: To Be Concluded